Lisa, Kaze e
by Aaya Eiri
Summary: Depois da queda do Conde, muitas coisas voltam ao normal. E muuuitas coisas invadem seu normal. Espera-se 6 capitulos. Agora K ; mais tarde espera-se um M...


Capítulo 1 – Branco

Branco. Puro branco cerca o antigo Deus da Destruição, chamado por seus então companheiros de Kaze. Kuroki Kaze. Ele nada vê além da cor pura, nem as próprias mãos, suas pálpebras. Não consegue se tocar para certificar a própria existência. "Talvez porque eu não exista mais", pensa.

"É um desperdício deixar de existir agora. Logo agora que me lembro de tudo. Logo agora que posso responder tudo.

'Quem': Quem sou eu, quem é Moogle, quem é Kumo. Quem é Aura.

Agora entendo completamente 'o quê': o que é Unlimited, Soil, Windaria. O que é Chaos. O que é Kuroki, Shiroi, Akai.  
Eu poderia responder todas as perguntas dos três de Nihon. A insistente Ai, o doce Yuu. E Lisa.  
Uma pena, Lisa. Eu agora posso lhe dizer 'por quê' entreguei minha arma a você. Minha arma que não se chama Magun, nome hediondo."

Então o branco deixa de existir, substituído por uma paleta cinza pontuada por cores pálidas: prédios cinza grafite, neve suja, paletós elegantes, carros prateados, fumaça. Preto para o asfalto, casacos e guarda-chuvas. Cores para os olhos e cabelos, ora claros, ora escuros das centenas de pessoas fervilhando a seu redor. Kaze instantaneamente se lembra de uma expressão que Yuu lhe ensinou uma vez: "Ou oito, ou oitenta".

Todos os dias Cathy olhava para Wall Street observando as pessoas. Sendo a única a estar em casa pela manhã, e adoradora convicta de panquecas (apesar de não saber prepará-las), ela sempre tinha seu desjejum no mesmo café, e já se acostumou a ter sempre a mesma paisagem, inverno ou verão.

As mesmas pessoas, os mesmos engravatados eternamente atrasados, a mesma neve poluída, os mesmos ruivos de um e noventa paralisados na calçada, olhando Nova Iorque como se estivesse em outro planeta...  
Catherina engasga com o café engolido de uma vez e olha mais fixamente para fora, incrédula do absurdo que o homem lá fora era. Cabelo ridiculamente grande (e ruivo!), pinturas no rosto, roupa de faroeste dos anos quarenta, o cara era um achado para os entediados.

- O que diabos é aquilo...? –diz ela mais para si que para outros – Que diabos é aquele maluco ali na calçada?

- Onde? – responde uma garçonete que sempre a servia, Donna.

- O ruivo ali! – e aponta para o confuso "cowboy", que olhava embasbacado para o tamanho dos prédios a seu redor.

- Sei lá. Turista? Mendigo?

- Não – responde Catherina já se erguendo – É algo mais que só um marginal ou turista. Tem que ser.

E sai, a curiosidade não maior que a precaução enquanto ela põe a mão no bolso do casaco, onde aguarda o inseparável spray de pimenta, arma das sem-namorado.

O frio alcança Kaze pela primeira vez em sua vida, deixando-o ainda mais espantado (estarrecido é um termo melhor) do que já está. E a cidade ferve a seu redor, pessoas sem fim atrasadas para o quer que estejam a fazer. Muitas vezes esbarram umas nas outras, mas dificilmente se aproximam do Unlimited. Como se o evitassem.  
"Mas não. Não é medo o que essas pessoas têm de mim; mal me vêem em sua pressa. É que pessoas mais fracas, mais medíocres naturalmente evitam ficar no caminho de Unlimited."

- Que mundo grande. – diz Kaze alto, e ouve a própria voz. Ela soa alta, clara, bela, verdadeira. Livre. A frase soa doce em seu idioma natal; mais uma coisa que ele se lembrou.

Feliz por constatar que ainda existe, o Unlimited respira fundo, alívio, ansiedade. Quer ver Lisa, ir a Nihon ver os gêmeos e Lisa.

- Oi? – diz uma mulher na casa dos vinte e poucos, cabelos loiros protegidos por um gorro que também cobre suas orelhas, sombrinha cor-de-rosa e casaco de lã rosa escuro. – Entende minha língua?

Kaze a olha, processando a língua que ela fala, aprendendo.

- Olá?

- Olá. – ecoa Kaze.

- Ah, que bom que você me entende! Pensei por um segundo que você tivesse apagado ou coisa... assim...

O ruivo a observa com um olhar indagador, procurando em seu olhar o porquê de ter perdido a voz.

Catharina tentou encetar uma conversa com o maluco, mas ele ficou olhando para ela como se estivesse rindo dele ou algo assim, olhos arregalados, azuis, azuis.

- Olá? – tenta de novo Cathy, os dedos pressionando o spray no casaco.

- Olá. – diz ele. "Ah, fala inglês! Sabia que não era turista!"

- Ah, que bom que você me entende! Pensei por um segundo que você tivesse apagado ou coisa – então ela percebe, soltando o tubinho de spray e pondo a mão sobre a boca aberta. Ele a observava tagarelar tranquilo, piscando em câmera lenta, o olhar decidido mas muito assustado, como um ricaço numa floresta tropical. A pele morena de um jeito que ela só viu na televisão. As mãos finas, as luvas estranhas de personagem de desenho japonês. Os lábios perfeitos. O nariz reto, masculino. E o golpe final: a cor dos olhos, azuis-faísca, azuis-fogo-de-bico-de-bunsen, azuis...céu.

Catharina nunca havia visto homem mais belo. Ao vivo e sem Photoshop.

- Você está bem? – a voz de um grave quase doce a desperta.

- S-Sim! Obrigada por perguntar!

- Perdão pela ignorância – continua Kaze, vendo que chamou a atenção da jovem – mas pode me dizer onde estou?

- Nova Iorque – responde a moça rápido, como se esperasse pela pergunta.

- Entendo. – suspira o Unlimited decepcionado.

"O que será Nova Iorque?Este mundo é tão grande que talvez seja apenas uma país desse planeta imenso. Posso ainda encontrar Nihon aqui. Pode ser também que seja um mundo vizinho..."

Sua barriga ronca, e uma dor estranha invade suas entranhas. Agora realmente assustado, Kaze olha para a própria barriga, esperando qual será a próxima de seu corpo, depois do frio.

Depois de saber que está na Grande Maçã, o ruivo pareceu decepcionado, como se seu time tivesse perdido. Suspirou e começou a pensar preocupado, como que procurando uma solução.

Quando sua barriga roncou de fome, ele quase deu um pulo de susto, fazendo Catharina segurar o riso: ele ficou olhando para o umbigo como se de lá fosse pular um Alien.

- Como você se chama?

- Black Wind. – responde o homem olhando para a barriga, esperando que ela exploda.

Por um segundo, Cathy pensou que era brincadeira. Pegadinha. Que havia uma câmera em algum lugar, que o figura era um ator e havia alguém atrás de um furgão rindo muito dela. Mas quando a barriga de Wind roncou de novo e ele prendeu a respiração, suando frio, a loira viu medo verdadeiro nos olhos dele.

- Eu me chamo Catharina. Você sabe que está com fome, não sabe...?

Ele passa os olhos do próprio estômago para Cathy lentamente, temendo o Alien. E a encara, a interrogação óbvia em seu rosto.

- Fome...?

-Sim, claro. Fome.

- Isto é fome então...? – e olha mais tranquilo para a barriga.

- Sim. Pode se acalmar, sua barriga não vai te atacar. Ela só quer comida.

- E como você se chama?

- White Catharina – brinca Cathy. Wind a encara tenso. - Você não é daqui, é...?

- Você é... o quê? White...

- Foi brincadeira, Wind. De que país você é?

- ...Wonderland.

- S-Sério?! Que país de nome estranho! – ri ela. Wind a observa, a seriedade escrita nas turquesas.

- . . .

- OK, me desculpe. Te ofereço uma refeição como pedido de desculpas, tá? – e oferece uma mão, tentando parecer confiável. Wind não parece convencido da boa vontade da americana:

- ...Só porque você está armada e eu não estou, não significa que você está em vantagem bélica, Catharina. Não me subestime.

- Eu não vou te ferir nem nada! Não se preocupe. – e sorri, mais tensamente desta vez, pensando em como ele sabia que ela tinha o spray no bolso do casaco.

Wind aceita finalmente a mão estendida para ele e se deixa levar para o café em que Catharina já estava.

O cheiro de comida nunca pareceu tão atraente. Tão maravilhoso. Kaze se delicia com os aromas, com o calor do aquecedor interno do local, com o olhar de Catharina sobre si. Ele acredita que a loira de alguma forma o considera atraente: ela não perde uma única chance de dar uma boa olhada nele. Talvez também possa ser medo. Talvez ambos. O fato é que Kaze se sente desejado.

É uma sensação estranha, nova; aliás, tudo parece novo desde que ele chegou a Nova Iorque. Tudo tem outro significado. Ele agora sente frio. Fome. Medo. Ansiedade. Antecipação. Sentimentos novos, além da ira de sempre, da revolta, da tristeza. sentimentos bons. É uma sensação boa.

E um outro sentimento. Um que ele desconhece o nome. Afeto? Não, é mais que isso. Devoção? Não, não é algo tão banal. É algo mágico. Algo que, espera ele, os de Nihon possam lhe explicar.

- Como você veio parar aqui, Wind?

- Não sei. Quando dei por mim, já estava aqui.

Catharina o encara de olhos arregalados, como se ele tivesse dito algo errado.

- O que foi?

- V-Você foi seqüestrado então, ou algo assim? Você é alguém importante, algum tipo de príncipe talvez?!

- Não. Sou um... – e procura o termo, se acostumando com a língua inglesa - ...um sacerdote.

- Sacerdote?! – ela então se inclina, tentando ver as roupas de Kaze por detrás da mesa do café em que os dois estão. Ela olha para seu rosto, então para sua capa. Rosto, capa, rosto, capa, incrédula. – De que religião, RPG?

- Erre pê... Gê?

- Nada, deixa pra lá. – nisso, chegam suas refeições, um copo de suco, ovos e bacon e panquecas com mel. Kaze observa seu prato com estranheza, então aprende a comer observando Catharina fazê-lo.

- Você não está com fome? Coma, é bom! – diz ela entre garfadas, a boca cheia de panquecas.

"OK, ele é muito fofo.", pensa Cathy observando Wind comer. Ele imita ela, mas meio que desconfortável, em câmera lenta. O ato de mastigar parece algo totalmente estranho a ele, porém o ruivo tenta ser natural ao máximo. Falha miseravelmente, e Catharina acha isso fofo ao cubo.

Uma idéia perpassa a cabeça da loira, deixando-a perplexa. Ela agora olha para Kaze realmente assustada enquanto ele bebe lento o suco de laranja.

- Wind.

Ele deixa a bebida de lado e a olha em resposta, faíscas azuis.

- Você é um E.T.?

- É tê?

- Um extra-terrestre! Um alienígena!! – exclama ela já impaciente pela falta de cultura do "sacerdote". Chama a atenção dos clientes mais próximos. Cathy se sente mal por isso e se acalma, mas Wind não parece ter percebido.

- Extra-terrestre? Quer dizer alguém fora da terra?

- Alguém não nascido no nosso planeta. Não-Terráqueo.

- Ah. Sim, sou. – e volta a seu suco como se não tivesse dito nada de mais.

- É pegadinha, brincadeira, é o que, hein?

Wind a olha bebendo o suco com mais desenvoltura, nos olhos a dúvida.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu morro de medo de E.T.s! Você deve ser colega do meu irmão ou coisa do tipo, né?!

- Eu não lhe farei nada de mau, não tema a mim. – e põe uma garfada de panquecas na boca, terminando tranquilo.

- Você quer falar com os nossos líderes ou algo assim?

- ... Não. Por quê? Eu deveria?

Catharina nota que não apenas sua amiga Donna, mas metade do café observava curiosa a conversa entre ela e Wind se desenrolar. Ele, por outro lado, não parece perceber (ou se importar com) os olhares sobre si: para mais interessado em saber como se come ovos, uma vez que eles são mais moles que a panqueca.

- Wind, quer vir em casa? A gente conversa mais lá.

Novamente o olhar desconfiado.

- Estamos chamando atenção demais por aqui. Lá em casa te explico. – e se levanta – Vem.

Wind olha para a mão estendida a sua frente com a costumeira desconfiança. Desta vez, ele não parece mesmo inclinado a seguir Catharina. Ela não o culpa: imagine se você está numa terra estranha e do nada uma total estranha te oferece casa, comida e roupa lavada! Ela também se sente estranha por dar tudo isso a ele. É como se ele a atraísse, sem explicação. Como se hipnotizasse com as safiras que ele chama de olhos. Luz para mariposas.

Kaze teme o que a mulher pode guardar em sua casa. Ela pode ser realmente uma guerreira valorosa, e isso seria um problema: ele não está armado, e realmente não deseja lutar agora.

Ele não sente nada de agressivo vindo dela, mas mesmo assim. É simplesmente estranho demais. Ninguém ajuda assim. Ponderando melhor, o ruivo se lembra do fascínio natural que os Unlimited causam nas pessoas de boa-vontade: todos aqueles que desejam ajudar alguém gostariam de não ter limites também.  
Ele concorda então. Aceita a ajuda que lhe é oferecida (e muito bem-vinda).

Surpresa pela mão que pega na sua, pronta para segui-la, Cathy olha para Wind. Ele se levanta e a olha de volta, ainda um pouco de suspeita no olhar. Ela leva o homem para fora rapidamente e vai para casa, passadas largas.  
O que será que ele veio fazer aqui na Terra? Será que ele é mesmo um alienígena, para começo de conversa? Como ele fez para chegar aqui? Como um E.T. pode ser tão fofo, gato e saber inglês, se nem o do Steven Spielberg sabia? Onde comprou esse manto imenso de RPG? E a pergunta mais importante:

Onde ele faz o cabelo?

Continua...

Notas da Autora: Bem, se vocês leram Final Fantasy Unlimited After, vão notar mais pra frente que esta é minha versão dos fatos. Detestei FF:U After, e vou terminar eu merma. Contudo, o Final Fantasy Unlimited: Before será considerado. Em partes. Como na queda que Kumo parece ter por Aura. Isso será divertido...

"~~" significa mudança em ponto de vista.

Catharina é uma OC que NÃO vai ficar com Kaze. Apóio KazexLisa 4evah. Mas vocês vão acabar torcendo por ela xD

Leiam e me dêem retorno, please! ~Aaya.


End file.
